Près du passé, trois rues à gauche
by Radiklement
Summary: Tyson a eu de sacré problème avec Hiro, mais qui peut savoir les marques le passé à laisser? Hilary, très certainement
1. Quelques années plus tard

Ce n'ai pas une suite de quoi que ce soit ça ne part de rien, mais j'ai repris quelques personnage de mon autre fic, le cœur solitaire (lisez la elle aussi)

Dans cette histoire je compte m'interréssez à tout les personnages des Bladbreakers, mais puisque qu'il faut commencer quelque part, je commence chez Tyson, et je commence dans son lit…

Près du passé, trois rue à gauche

Chap 1Quelques années plus tard....

Tyson s'étira doucement dans son lit, il n'allait sûrement pas se lever maintenant, non, il était bien dans la chaleur de ses draps et il n'en sortirait pas. Il sentit le bras doux et aimant de Hilary s'enrouler autour de son torse tandis que la jeune femme venait lui mordiller doucement l'oreille en s'appuyant sur lui. Le contact peau contre peau réveilla ses sens, mais il s'abandonna au délice d'être dorloter par sa compagne de vie. Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce attennante a leur chambre.

-Les enfants sont réveillés, c'est ton tour de t'occuper d'eux, lui glissa Hilary de sa voix la plus envoutante possible.

Malheureusement le charme était rompu, il n'y avait rien a faire, les enfants étaient levés, impossible de se payer un peu de bon temps, le jeune homme qui avait à peine 25 ans se tourna vers sa jeune épouse avec son sourire le plus craquant, tout pour échapper aux enfants!

-Je veux bien m'occuper de Niko, mais charges-toi des autres!

-D'accord, ma petite Hilary en sucre...

Il se leva nonchalement puis se laissa retomber dans le lit. Il se tourna vers la jeune brune qui, déjà habillée, changeait la couche de Niko, leur bébé, il avait a peine 3 mois et commençait tout juste a faire ses nuits, c'était tellement tentant de rester là où il était pour la regarder s'occuper.

-Grand paresseux, un jour tu t'en mordras les doigts!

-(Baaaaiiiiiiilllllllleeeeeeemmmmmmeeeeent interminable) Peut-être...

Il se leva enfilla la première chemise qui lui tomba sur la main et s'habilla avec autant d'entrain qu'un homme qui va se faire pendre. Il se dirigea vers la pièce voisine dans une attitude résolue qui lui aurait valu la meilleure place dans l'armée s'il avait voulu y allé.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de ses deux premiers enfants, le premier détail qu'il remarqua était Pim qui jouait à la marelle sur le sol de sa chambre qu'elle avait barbouillé avec des crayons de cires et de la peinture, elle n' avait que 6 ans, il apercu son fils Kino qui lançait des éponges imbibées de peinture sur le mur. La télé était allumé et jouait une reprise des RoadRunners avec le célèbre coyote. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas écouter la télé plutôt que de foutre le bazard partout?

-Pim, Kino! Garde à vous!

Les deux enfants se redrèsserent et regardèrent leur père comme s'il s'agissait du président George W. Bouch.

-Eh, maintenant, soldat!

Ils se tinrent plus droit que deux poteaux téléphoniques.

-Vous aller me ranger ce bazard et transformer ce bordel en chantier de guerre, alors maintenant, tener vous prêt car l'enemi arrive et l'ennemi est féroce et dangereux, il nous faudra un lieu de retranchement, une base secrète d'échange stratégique et un hopital, metter le projet en branle!

En moins de deux minutes la chambre était propre comme un sou neuf, les lits faits et la télé éteinte pour ne pas distraire les troupes, le chantier de guerre avait été aménagé et était fin prêt.

-L'ennemi est coriace et bientot il entrera par cette porte, cet porte est l'unique espérence de sortit parce qu'il nous a été interdit de grimpé aux arbres, donc nous sommes aculé, nous devrons rendre les armes ou nous battres!

-Nous battres! scandèrent les enfants sur un ton sans réplique.

-On nous a privé de crème glacé, de chocolat et de sucreries asser longtemps comme ça, rebellons nous contre l'envahisseur!

-Oui, nous battres!

C'est a cet instant qu'Hilary entra dans la pièce.

-L'ennemi est en vue! Tirer et pas de quartier!

-Tirer et pas de quartier, répéta férocement Kino.

Les ours en peluche et les giraffe en édredon fusèrent de toutes parts.

-A non, je ne me rendrais pas, il est l'heure de déjeuner,fit Hilary sur un ton mi- amusé, mi-découragé

-C'est la trève! Allons soldat romper et manger en paix, Dieu ai votre âme!

Les bambins sortirent tout heureux de leur victoire sur l'ennemi, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu n'es qu'un grand gamin.

-Mais maintenant je suis père de 3 gamins, sa en rajoute a mon charme.

-Tu as un téléphone de ton copains Ray il veut te parler et le plus vite possible.

-Je comprends avec tout ces frais interurbains!

Et Tyson alla répondre.

-Oui, allo, qui est a l'appareil.

-Ne me fais pas des farces sa fait 15 minutes que je viens de perdre avec Hilary, et on peut savoir ce qu'elle fait chez toi?

-C'est ma femme tu sauras et je suis père de trois enfants en plus.

-Tu m'en diras tant, Tyson, si j't'ai appellé c'est pour que tu viennes chez moi, en chine, tu piges?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pressants et où as-tu dénicher un téléphone?

-J'm'en suis payer un tu sauras!

-Bravo, la grande aquisition!

-Allons, écoute sa fait 6 ans qu'on s'est pas vu et je trouve sa vraiment dommage alors j'ai invité Max a venir et il est déjà ici avec Kenny...

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas inviter Kaï aussi?

-Sans lui sa vaudrait pas la peine et c'est le seul de vous tous avec lequel je suis vraiment rester connecter.

-Alors comment y menne sa vie notre grand solitaire?

-Très bien!(c'était la voix dur et tranchante de Kaï)

-Il est déjà là?

-Oui, je l'ai inviter en premier, alors tu viens?

-Tu parles que je viens se sera d'enfer, mais on reste combien de temps?

- Si sa ne te déranges pas tout l'été. Le temps que les jeunes sont pas à l'école.

-Les tiens son assez vieux pour l'école?

-Oui et ceux de Max et de Kaï aussi.

-Parce que Kaï a eu des enfants?

-Non voyons, c'est sur que non, il n'en a pas eu.

Tyson aperçu alors Kino qui fesait une expérience des plus interéssantes, quel serait la réaction de Pim si elle avait du lait froid dans son chandail.

-Ah, mon dieu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Tyson?

-Laisse tomber, j'arrive ce soir chez toi.

Il racrocha et se précipita vers Pim qui était en train d'arracher les cheveux de son frère de toutes ses forces.

-On va en chine, si j'ai bien compris?

Hilary était en train de boucler la valise des enfants.

-Tu n'as pas envie de voir Ray et les autres toi?

-Bien sur mais ce n'est pas un peut précipiter, Niko n'a que 3 mois...

-Je t'en donnes un autre quand tu veux.

-Laisse tomber on va rater notre avion.

-Tout est arranger je vais les attendre à l'aéroport, glissa Ray a l'intention de Mariah qui fesait signe aux enfants de venir dire aurevoir. Kina lui fesait déja de grand signe quand son plus vieux, qui avait six ans et demi et s'appelait Nuru arriva pour lui dire aurevoir a son tour.

-Je vais venir avec toi si ca ne t'embêtes pas, mais, Kia vas me rejoindre avec une surprise.

-Une surprise de la part de Kaï, on peut s'attendre a une bombe attomique, surtout avec Kia dans les parages, fit Max.

-Viens ne perdons pas de temps, fit Ray, heureux de ne pas avoir a attendre seul.

Ils filèrent tout deux à l'aéroport.

-Bon on y ai les enfants, arrêter de sauter partout.Alors Gabriel, Raphaël, Daniel,Anabelle et Nathaniel, vous êtes tous là mais où peut bien être votre père ?

-Il devait pas venir voir ce bonhomme qui s'appelle Ray?

-Ne parle pas comme sa Daniel!

-Mais maman ....

-Pas de mais! elle ne s'en laisserait pas imposé par ces enfants.

-Ah ah, Ray est là et Kaï est avec lui, allons les rejoindre!

-Papa?

-Quoi Kino?

-Il faut que j'aille au petit coin?

-Tiens toi un peu,tu veux?

-Non! Je veux pas!

-Salut Tyson, sa faisait drolement longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu non?

-Oui, alors voila mon fils Kino( en montrant le petit garcon qui faisait ses yeux de chiens battus a sa mère pour un cornet de crème glacée), elle s'est Pim( vous deviner qu'il pointait la petite fille au cheveux bleus) et lui c'est Niko mon dernier(il pointa le bébé que tenait Hilary dans ses bras). C'est a cette instant que l'enfant se mit a pleurer.

-Pauvre petit Niko, quelqu'un veut bien me le tenir pendant le temps que je trouve son biberon? demanda Hilary.

Tyson était sur de vouloir emmener son fils au petit coin brusquement.

-Dit donc Kaï, un célibataire tel que toi devrait quand même si connaitre en enfant non? demanda Tyson.

-Si tu veux que je le prenne c'est d'accord mais laisse tomber le biberon, répondit le jeune homme, il devait avoir 26 ans.

Il prit le bébé et en murmurant pour lui même le fit cesser de pleurer, il caressa son petit nez rose et sourit.

-Tu as un bien beau bébé Tyson, il fait des coliques c'est tout.

-A son âge?

-Tu sais un célibataire tel que moi sa doit s'y connaitre en enfant.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme de 25 ans environ passa a coté d'eux, elle avait des bracelets tout en or sur les avants bras et était accompagnée de 5 enfants qui avait tous les yeux gris, bleus ou bruns et les cheveux bleus.

-C'est quoi cette idée de nous faire attendre!

-Quoi? Mais ton vol était censé arrivé dans une demi-heure.

-Ils ont enlevés une escale!

-Kaï tu l'as connais , fit Tyson.

-Oui, j'te présente Kayla, ma femme.

-Ta femme? Tu n'es donc pas célibataire.?

-Non, voici nos ... ( les gamins avaient encerclés Kino et semblait décidés à l'attaquer sauvagement) enfin, Gabriel( le petit garçon de 7 ans avait des yeux gris perle avec un reflet mauve a l'intérieur et ce tenait acrouppie pret a bondir sur Kino, il tourna un visage innocent vers le groupe d'adulte et reprit sa concentration pour son but de la journée), lui c'est Daniel( le garçon pointé cette fois ci était agé de 7 ans et était née parmi les 3 premiers qui avaient été des triplets, il se tenait droit a coté d'une jeune femme, glissa son pied sous la demoiselle qui trébucha, il lança un sourire malicieux aux grands qui le regardaient et s'éclipsa avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu plus pâle que le ciel) celui-là c'est Nathaniel( étant le plus jeune des cinq pour être le jumeau d'Annabelle et être né deux minutes après elle, il était le petit rejet de la bande, il fonça droit vers la madame qui était tombé pour ramassé ses affaires et lui offrir son plus grand sourire ses petits yeux bruns pétillaient quand il tourna son visage d'ange vers eux) voici, Annabelle( la petite fille de tout juste 6 ans s'accrochait désespérément a sa mère cherchant du soutien prise d'une soudaine crise d'hilarité devant le spectacle qu'offrait Gabriel qui se battait avec Kino).

-Voyons ma chouette arrête ça et va chercher tes frères, fit Kia.( alors la petite Annabelle remarqua Tyson et sa famille et leur adressa un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un petit rire cristallin en faisant un clin d'oeil de ses beaux yeux violets)

-WOW! C'est pas des enfants que tu as ce sont des monstres, fit Tyson fier du maintient incomparable de ses bambins.

-Du calme, Raph, lache moi, papa dit lui de me lacher!

Kaï se tourna vers Gabriel qui venait de manger une bonne raclée du plus vieux des 5.

-Lui c'est Raphaël, mon plus vieux et mon moins raisonnable...

(Le dénommé Raphaël tourna un minois charment vers sa mère, seul manière d'échapper à la punition de son père, il était le plus grand et dépassait les autres de plusieurs centimètres, il était né en premier et détestait voir ses frères maltraiter des plus petits qu'eux, ces yeux était bleus royal, il semblait si sérieux, dès qu'elle l'aperçu Pim sentit un soupir sortir de sa gorge, Raphaël adressa un sourire désolé a son père avant de disparaître derrière un restaurant)

-Tous en el?, fit Hilary qui avait récupérer son bébé et courait voir si Kino se portais bien.

-Oui, répondit fièrement Kayla.

-Je comprends pas, dit Tyson avec un air pensif de celui qui fait semblant de penser.

-Raphaël, Gabriel, Daniel, Annabelle et Nathaniel!!!!!les cinq enfants de Kaï était revenus et chacun c'était nommé l'un après l'autre selon leur ordre de naissance.

-WOW! fit Tyson, jamais les siens ne feraient...

-Soldats nommé vous! cria t'il.

Kino se leva difficilement et vint s'appuyer sur Pim.

-Pim, Kino!!

-Pas mal, mais il semblerait que ton Niko n'est pas encore capable de se nommer lui même. Et ce n'est pas trop le bon exemple de se montrer aussi puériles Tyson, fit Kayla.

-Et si on rentrait, fit Ray pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bonne idée, répondirent tout les enfants en même temps.

Une fois le problème du transport réglé par l'agréable découverte que Kaï possédait une Mini-van comme Ray et qu'il l'avait fait venir avec sa famille, ils purent tous rentrés sans craindre d'avoir a faire le chemin en deux voyages. Tyson était ébahi, c'était la toute première fois qu'il allait dans le village de Ray, celui-ci avait subi quelques modifications, puisque ses magasins offraient maintenant des ordinateurs, télés, jeux vidéos et autres. Étant devenu très populaire grâce a l'équipe des White Tigers et à Ray, la ville c'était drolement enrichi, elle jouissait maintenant d'autant de dévelloppement qu'une grande ville comme Hong Kong. La maison de Ray quant à elle respectait parfaitement le style chinois de l'âge féodal, le jeune homme l'avait toujours adoré et l'appréciait plus que jamais. Mariah était très heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie de mère, elle avait de nombreuse visite de Lee et de Kevin, quant à Gary, il venait la voir de temps à autre avec bien sur une "petite" fringale.

Kenny qui avait été dans les premiers a arrivé était marier à Émily et on peut dire qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien avec ses filles Kelly et Shelly. Max lui avait fréquenté une fille se nommant Max et il avait aujourd'hui une fille qui s'appelait Max. Il en était très fier car la petite s'intéressait beaucoup à la mécanique, au beyblade, à l'informatique et à la technologie. Jamais il n'avait vu d'enfant aussi douer pour la mécanique et les réparations, sauf peut-être lui...

-Sa fait du bien de te revoir chef, dit moi qu'est-ce que tu es devenu, fit Tyson.

-Eh, bien, sans vouloir me vanter je suis un véritable génie de l'informatique et quelqu'un s'en ai rendu compte alors, il a tôt fait de m'engager dans sa compagnie, il fabrique des jeux vidéo et divers autres programmes informatiques , répondit Kenny.

-C'est génial, maintenant on peut vraiment t'appeler chef!

-Eh, salut la compagnie, Tyson mon vieux, tu sauves toujours les chiens égarés?

-Non Max, et si tu veux bien, essaye d'oublier cette histoire de chien, sa fait drolement longtemps. Mais comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, je suis fabriquant réparateur et mécano en tout genre et je dois t'avouer que je suis drolement fier de moi, j'ai mon propre garage.

-Wahou! T'as vraiment de la chance, tout ce que je faisais a mes débuts c'était livreur de pizzas...

-Mais a tes débuts, parce que maintenant tu dois avoir monter quelque échelons.

-Oui, je diriges ma propre compagnie de Pizza, les Pizzons triple fromages!

-Ne rester pas devant la porte, entrer, fit alors Mariah, ils la suivirent dans la maison, un chien jouait avec la petite Nika, un chien bleu pale d'un coté et foncé de l'autre. Un petit garcon au yeux bruns et aux long cheveux noirs couru vers eux.

-Bonjour, monsieur, vous êtes Tyson, demanda l'enfant.

-Ouais, mais...

-Faites attention a elle, c'est ma soeur, Nika, elle est très dangereuse,(il lui chuchota: c'est docteur Frankestein et notre chien c'est sa première victime, vous ne vouler surement pas que votre fille soit sa deuzième) elle adore les teintures.

-Ah, merci mon petit, fit Tyson, un peu surpris.

-Je m'appelle Nuru, m'sieur.

Les enfants de Kaï encerclèrent la petite Nika, seulement les quatres garcons et au lieu de lui sauter dessus il la saluèrent.

-Tu as pris leur température avant de partir, demanda Kaï visiblement impressionné par leur réaction a la présence de Nika .

-Non, je les ai dresser, répondit Kia avec fierté.

-Bonjour j'm'appelle Nika, comment avez vous fait pour arranger vos cheveux comme sa?

Elle pointait la coupe provocante de Nathaniel, je vous laisse imaginer, celle de Gabriel cheveux bleu foncé partout et une mèche bleu pâle devant, celle de Daniel, checveux bleu pâle partout et mèche bleu foncé lui barant le front et celle de Raphaël qui ressemblait a l'ancienne coupe de son père, je vous laisse donc imaginer a votre fantaisie leur cheveux bleux qui avait tous des tons de couleur bleu différent dépendemment de l'enfant.

-Eh, bien, laisse tomber , fit Gabriel qui se tourna vers ces frères choqué de voir que la petite fille s'intéressait plus a ses cheveux qu'a lui.

-Oui, c'est sa laisse tomber, fit Daniel avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel et de sortir dehors avec Kino et Nuru qui les suivait.

-Je vois pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça, tu veux faire la même a ton chien peut-être, dit ensuite Nathaniel, avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on est toujours comme ca, un peu... bougons parfois, mais sa nous passeras, quant aux cheveux tu peux toujours en parler avec Anabelle Elle voudra sans doute , nous c'est un peu... ah et pis laisse tomber, dit finalement Raphaël avant de sortir d'un pas pesant.

-Ils sont vraiment bête quand ils le veulent tes gosses, fit Tyson.

-Ils ont de qui retenir, glissa Kayla en s'appuyant sur le torse de Kaï, celui ci lui entoura la taille de ses bras musclés et eu un simple sourire malin de celui qui va se payer du bon temps dans pas longtemps.

-Parce que maintenant il est démonstratif?, fit Mariah comme si elle l'avait connu personnellement au grand dam de Ray qui grogna.

-D'habitude non, mais je serais aussi doux qu'un agneaux pour prouver que ce n'est pas uniquement de moi que les jeunes tiennent leur tempérament fougueux, dans notre cas c'est 50,50, fit Kaï.

-Il a raison, je n'ai jamais connu personne d'aussi sensible, fit Kayla.

-Lui, il est aussi sensible qu'un bull-dog, répliqua Tyson.

-Attention, je suis pas si insensible que sa,mais si tu préfère Tyson je pourrais sortir mes dents de bull-dog, répliqua sèchement Kaï.

Des cris venant de l'extérieur les sortirent de leur conversation.

-Fait un oeil au beurre noir, fais y en un, cria de toutes ses forces Gabriel.

Les adultes s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour apercevoir le combat qui opposait, Daniel à Nathaniel, Raphaël faisait l'arbitre, tandis que Gabriel encourageait l'un et l'autre de ses frères. Annabelle courut à toute vitesse pour stopper leur lutte mais il était trop tard.

Kayla- C'est pas de moi qu'il tiennent ça!

Kaï- D'accord, ça c'est peut-être un tout petit peu de ma faute...

Les garçons après avoir échanger a grand force coup de poing et coup de pied se lancèrent dans une partie de bras de fer qui déclarerait le vainqueur car Daniel n'acceptait pas d'avoir perdu. Annabelle se cacha derrière sa mère dans une attitude de petite fille modèle terrifiée. Gabriel se jeta sur Raph qui venait de déclarer le match nul en voyant son père qui les observait. Maintenant c'était Nathaniel et Daniel qui encourageait leur deux frères à mettre la paté à l'autre.

Kaï- Arrêter moi ça c'est un ordre!

Ils se figèrent tels des statues de marbre en attendant la punition, qui ne vint pas, Kaï était des plus indécis quant à punir ses fils pour quelques choses qu'il leur permettait de faire à la maison.

Kaï - Ne faites plus jamais ça, vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donner!

Nat- Mais papa, il a dit que c'était de ma faute si Ken lui a déclarer la guerre à l'école...

Kaï- On parlera de ça a la maison!

Oui a la maison, cet endroit horrible ou elle avait osé lui demander le divorce. Une preuve de plus qu'elle pouvait toujours le surprendre et au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins et quand il s'y attendait le moins, mais c'était bien en quoi consistait surprendre quelqu'un. Et tout ça a cause d'un cancer dont le médecin n'avait pas encore assurer l'existance.

-Ça va Kai, tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué.

-C'est rien, je dois juste commencé à me faire vieux.

Kayla-N'exagérons pas tu n'as que 27 ans

-Ben ça alors, tu es plus vieux que je pensais, lança Tyson.

-Le repas est servi, fit Maria pour calmer tout le monde.

C'est ici que je m'arrête, je n'aurais pas du commencer cette fic parce que la suite ne viendra que l'année prochaine dsl tout le monde mais reviewez moi quand même! Rdicalment. Au fait si ça sors Rdicalement c'est parce que mon ordi n,accepte pas les arobass, comme ça s'écrit c'te niaiserie là?


	2. Sad and lost

Me voilà, je suis la toujours aussi débile et forte à la fois. . . Vous avez vu Spirit? Vous savez avec le cheval? Il me semble que c'est DreamWorks qui à fait ça. En tout cas, je crois qu'après presque six mois d'absence dans l'écriture de ce fic, c'est la bonne façon de me présenter. Qui je suis? Checker le nom de l'auteur en haut et vous verrez, mais bon, on en parlera pas plus longtemps hein?

Alors en résumé, je suis parti en vacances loin de mon ordi chéri et je n ai pas pu écrire plus d'un chapitre dans ce fic. Donc ici c'est le deuxième chapitre, qu'est-ce que je suis pro en maths! (Bon écoutez ici, c'est une petite vengeance personnelle, mes reviewers ont remarqué que quelqu'un dans la famille de Kai (la forme de vie ultime) était atteint du cancer, elles ont toutes penses que c'était Kai (quel jeu du sort) au départ, ce n était pas censé être lui qui avait le cancer mais bien Kayla, sauf que j'ai trouvé l'idée tellement bonne que je me suis dit. . . Pourquoi pas? Et voilà, vous êtes les seuls responsables de la ruine de notre champion) Il faut l'admettre, je suis vraiment méchante comme ça, mais il fallait bien que je l'avoue, ce n'était pas mon idée de départ, j'ai change en cours de route( il n'y à que les fous qui ne changent pas d avis ( c'est vrai que je suis complètement folle))

Donc voyez par vous-même toute l'ampleur de la catastrophe, je me suis remise à écrire et le diable lui-même ne pourrait avoir imaginer mieux. (Je suis déçu par ce chapitre, je le trouve tellement prévisible, il n'y a que le diable pour faire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais, après tout c'est presque lui qui à inspiré la bible, dsl, cette fois je me la ferme et je m assomme, je vous laisse tranquille, et vous pouvez aller lire mon histoire si le cœur vous en dit. Il vous en dit hein? Au, moins je ne vous ai pas découragé à ce point-la. Bof, vous n'avez qu'a lire, ce sera ça de fait non?

Chapter 2 Sad and lost

Kai tendit une main vers Kayla, la cherchant du bout des doigts, mais il ne la trouva pas, il avait l'impression d être à nouveau abandonne et seul au monde. Il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif et tata le fond du lit, la jeune femme n'était délibérément pas là, et son couvre lit avait disparu. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Les chiffres rouges indiquaient quil était 9 heures du matin, les enfants étaient certainement déjà à l'école ce qui expliquait le silence de la maison.

Bryan qui travaillait pour son grand frère en tant que majordome, c était paye une cuite la veille avec Yann et Spencer, Tala étant marie et père de trois jeunes fillesça ne se faisait pas. Ainsi, le dernier de la famille était rentré saoul et Kai avait jugé préférable de l'enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à supporter les cris hystériques qui suivraient sa migraine. Le jeune Hiwatari ne supportait pas d'avoir mal à la tête.

Un bruit imperceptible provenant de la cuisine permit à Kai de deviner que Kayla n avait pas de travail ce jour-la, elle ne tournait pas son nouveau film. Car la jeune femme était devenu une actrice de renom, connu à travers le monde entier pour son rôle prédominant dans _Sept jours pour une éternité_. Kai était comme d habitude particulièrement jaloux de son compagnon de scène qu'elle avait dû embrasser à maintes reprises. Mais ce n était pas la première fois qu'il devait supporter ça et comme elle le lui répétait, ce ne serait pas la dernière.

La chose qui inquiétait le plus Kai ses derniers temps était plutôt les pronostics étranges qu'avait donnés ce nouveau médecin à sa bien-aimée à son propos. Cancer du cœur, du cerveau selon les derniers examens, mais le jeune adulte continuait de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur d'instrument. Il ne pouvait accepter de se retrouver aux prises avec un adversaire comme le cancer. Il avait réussi à convaincre Kayla de le laisser aller voir son père et de s en remettre à ses méthodes. Personne dans le corps médical en avait droit à sa confiance à part Boris Balkov qui venait tout juste d avoir 48 ans. Il était peutêtre jeune pour être grand-père, mais il l'était encore plus quand il avait été père alors ça pouvait encore aller…

Kai fit sortir sa tête de sous les couvertures pour voir si sa jeune épouse ne serait pas dans la même pièce que lui en train de le mener en bateau. Mais non elle n'y était pas non plus et toutes ses coïncidences commençaient à lui faire peur. Kayla avait parlé de divorce dernièrement.

-Pour notre bien, mieux vaudrait qu'on ne s'attache pas plus l'un à l'autre, si tu devais mourir, je serais démolie.

Peutêtre n'avait-elle pas compris que s'il mourait alors que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle serait tout aussi démolie que s'il mourait alors que cela faisait des années quils vivaient ensemble. Mais au moins, dans la seconde alternative, elle aurait de beaux souvenirs à chérir.

Ce qui ne serait pas le cas si elle le traînait en cours pour divorcer et s approprier le droit de garde des enfants. Il ne supporterait pas de les perdre tous les cinq, ce seraient une épreuve de trop, la goutte faisant craqueler le vase déjà fissuré par le nombre incroyable de blessures engrangées. Il n'y survivrait pas et les enfants non plus. Sa petite Annabelle, Nathaniel, Daniel, Gabriel et Raphaël.

Ses rayons de soleil, l'extension de sa vie en 5 autres qui formeraient le monde de plus tard. Ou qui le détruiraient, dépendamment de la façon dont ils seraient élevés, de l'attention qu'il leur porterait.

Kai se leva, nu comme un vers, enveloppe dans la couverture de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant y trouver celle quil cherchait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il la retrouva devant un comptoir, en train de préparer du café pour Bryan, qui c'était réveillé, elle fredonnait un air de musique qu'elle aimait plus que les autres.

Il s'approcha tout doucement, pour la prendre dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, comme il le faisait quand il venait de rentrer du travail. Elle soupira, pour lui signifie son agacement. Il se redressa en la regardant d'un air triste et confus. D'habitude elle aimait qu'il fasse ça, mais elle semblait embêtée.

-Tu as eu les résultats du médecin et tu ne m'en as pas parlé, demanda t il avec un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude.

-Non, je ne te ferais jamais ça.

-Mais tu me laisserais, tout seul?

-…

-Tu m abandonnerais pour éviter d'avoir à souffrir plus?

-Seulement si le résultat des tests révèle que tu as vraiment le cancer.

-Mais tu as vraiment pu penser que ça me ferait moins mal'si tu partais?

Kayla secoua la tête en soupirant de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle de la maladie de Kai.

-Tant qu'on ne reçoit pas les résultats tu n as aucune raison de me fuir. Et de toute manière, on est censé se soutenir, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, c'est la raison d être du mariage. Tu n'es pas une lâche et moi non plus, tu ne vas pas fuir devant une ridicule maladie.

-Kai, s'il te plait, ne me rend pas folle. Ce n'est pas ça le problème pour le moment.

-Alors tu admets qu'il y a un problème?

Le jeune adulte la força à déposer le café de Bryan sur le comptoir et la prit par la taille avant de l'amener tout contre lui.

-Non, il n y a pas de. . . Kai je suis dans de mauvais draps. . .

Il plongea son regard de braise dans ses yeux bleus pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, tout ce qu'il trouva correspondait à de la honte. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle honte?

-Kayla, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit?

-Je, je, je . . .

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t en sortir en bégayant. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

À cet instant précis, Bryan entra dans la pièce en poussant un cri de rage, l'abat jour de la lampe préférée de Kayla entre ses mains. Ses doigts crispés au point de faire blanchir ses jointures étaient couvertes de sang et d'éclat de verre. La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion offerte pour échapper aux questions de son mari et se précipiter vers Bryan.

-Espèce de fou, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?

Le jeune adulte grogna, son visage d habitude si calme crispe par un rictus de douleur. Il secoua sa main faisant revolé des morceaux de verres un peu partout, ainsi que quelque tache de sang, en plus de lancer l'abat jour de la lampe contre un des murs de la pièce.

Ça fait mal, hurla-t-il avant de secouer sa tête douloureuse.

Ça fait toujours mal quand on se prend une cuite de 20 litres d'alcool à 50 pour cent alcoolisées, et encore plus quand on s'amuse à briser des lampes pour tromper sa douleur mon vieux, fit Kai en croisant les bras, contrarié par l'interruption de son frère.

-Du calme Kai, je vais m'occuper de Bryan, en attendant, tu n'as qu'à déjeuner, répliqua Kayla pour ramener un peu de quiétude dans la maison.

-Tu travailles aujourd'hui, demanda son époux en disparaissant dans leur chambre pour revêtir une tenue plus convenable. Il serait impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez avec Bryan dans les pattes.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouveau contrat, répondit la jeune femme en retirant un morceau de verre de la main de son beau-frère.

-Moi, je dois aller au bureau, je rentrerais dans l'après-midi, je ne veux aucune discussion, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas très souvent ses temps-ci, mais je suis sur une affaire importante, il faut absolument que j'y aille, commença Kai tout en nouant sa cravate, avant de la dénouer, incertain.

Y aller ou ne pas y aller, tel était la question. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa femme, il le sentait, de tout son corps, dans chaque fibre de son être résonnait la même phrase, quelque chose clochait avec Kayla, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était perce ce mystère ou arrêté un tueur en série qui sévissait depuis quelque temps dans Moscou.

Un meurtrier qui s'en prenait uniquement aux femmes et gamines de 5 ans. La dernière scène du crime était toujours fraîche dans sa mémoire. L'enfant morte avait l'age d Annabelle. Elle lui ressemblait même beaucoup. Étendue dans la neige tachée de son sang, elle avait été déguisée en ange pour l'occasion. Sa robe blanche déchirée par endroits, couverte d immense tache noir et rouge. Son petit corps démantelé sous le tissu qui était devenu la seule enveloppe permettant aux membres de la gamine de rester à leur place habituelle et de ne pas s'étaler pelle mêle autour d elle. Un ange ayant été touche par la main d'un démon.

Pour un jeune père de famille comme lui, un tel spectacle avait laissé ses traces. Il avait cessé de compter les cauchemars qui en avaient résultés. Kayla était loin de se douter de tous les terribles cas que son mari avait dû traiter. Le pauvre Kai s'était retrouvé face aux plus sombres, aux plus folles, aux plus dangereuses personnes que leur pays comptait en détraqués. Son métier d'agent secret de la CIA et du FBI lui valait les pires histoires et les clients les plus mauvais. Il avait souvent été appelé à voyager pour résoudre les plus graves problèmes. N'était-il pas l'invincible qui avait lui-même arrêté l'homme qui avait enlevé leurs trois aines pour rançon, en tout juste 1 semaine de recherche? Son nom de code était le phénix, car il n'avait jamais échoué sur une affaire, c'était le meilleur des meilleurs.

Kayla reçut l'information comme une brique qu'on lui aurait lancée en pleine tête pour la faire disparaître. Elle avait reçu un nouveau contrat et c'était justement de ça dont elle voulait parler à Kai en prenant une journée de congé. La plupart du temps, il restait à la maison à travailler sur son ordinateur pour résoudre ses énigmes. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'un coup ce qu'était son problème, il préférait sortir bosser sur le terrain. Ou il était prévu qu'il ait une mission aujourd'hui et elle n'en savait rien. Il était rare que le jeune adulte lui décrive son emploi du temps.

-Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un jour de congé, demanda t elle, en essayant de conserver un ton neutre pour qu'il ne devine pas qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il reste tout en s'occupant de la main de Bryan.

-C'est un cas de premier ordre, une nécessité, je t'ai dit que je ne discuterais pas, je dois y aller, fit Kai en retirant son complet pour trouver quelque chose de plus passe partout.

-Je sais, tu es un héros au service de l'humanité, mais, tu as une famille aussi, ajouta la jeune femme pour le convaincre, tout en se disant que cette fois, si elle voulait faire passer inaperçu son désir qu'il reste auprès d elle, c'était raté.

Kai lui, n'aurait certainement pas dit non, si ça n'avait pas été de ce tueur en liberté qui pouvait s attaquer à n importe qui. Même à Annabelle. . . Ça il ne le supporterait pas. Non, il ne pouvait accepter plus longtemps l'idée que sa petite fille se trouvait dehors alors qu'un assassin était en liberté. Il sentit un étau se refermer sur sa poitrine en songeant qu'il y avait longtemps que ce monstre aurait du être derrière les barreaux, en attente d'être condamner à la peine de mort.

Si ça n'avait été de l'identité de la personne, ce serait déjà fait, le problème était qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était le responsable de tous ces meurtres. Une dizaine de victimes étaient mortes déjà et le lien entre elles était indéniable, du moins le lien entre la façon tragique dont elles étaient mortes.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort chérie, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'y aller, tu n'avais qu'à prendre une journée de congé quand je suis reste à la maison. Quant à mon travail, chaque seconde sont comptées, j'ai déjà trop tardé, je n'ai plus le temps, conclu-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre, habille d'un col roulé bleu marin qui s'assortissait à merveille avec ses cheveux et d'un pantalon noir, assez moulant pour ne pas empêtrer ses mouvements.

-Mais, Kai, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda encore la jeune mariée pour comprendre les propos de son époux.

-Que le temps presse et que je dois y aller, expliqua simplement le Russe en posant un baiser sur son front avant de prendre son manteau et de s'en aller pour de bon.

Bryan tourna son visage le plus incrédule vers la jeune femme avant de pousser un cri de douleur quand elle se mit en devoir de désinfecter sa plaie.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, non il n'est pas fou, oui ça ressemble presque à un soap américain, mais s'il agit ainsi c'est qu'il le faut.

-Non, c'est pas pour ça que je te regarde comme ça, c'est parce que tu me fais mal!

Pendant que Bryan endurait les plus dures souffrances de toute sa vie, Kai s'éloigna de son domaine (il habite à l'abbaye qu'il a modifié un peu(beaucoup (à la folie (pour être précis il la fait rasé et y a construit son manoir à lui))))dans sa voiture la moins m'as-tu vus. Avant tout, il devait passe inaperçu.

Tandis qu'il roulait en direction de Moscou, il aperçut sur le bord de la route une petite fille qui faisait du pouce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut Annabelle qui lui faisait signe de s'arrêter pour l'embarquer.

Il ouvrit sa propre portière et fit rentrer la petite fille dans la voiture avant d'apercevoir une ombre qui se glissait furtivement derrière son véhicule. L'enfant sur ses genoux, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et mit le frein à main pour éviter tout glissement sur la chaussée glacée.

-On peut savoir ce que tu faisais la alors que tu devrais être à l'école mademoiselle, fit-il d'un ton sec pour masquer son inquiétude. Ses pires craintes étaient que sa pauvre petite Annabelle se retrouve seule dehors avec à ses trousses le plus dangereux assassin que leur pays ait connu et ses angoisses semblaient tout faire pour se réaliser.

Il chassa de son esprit l'image troublante d'une enfant tout de blanc vêtue, son visage angélique tache de sang et d'hématomes, abandonnée face à l'inconnu, seule dans une ruelle sombre et froide. . .

-Papa commença-t-elle, surprise, elle n avait pas encore reconnu la voiture de son père. Je, je, si j'étais la c est parce que j'ai rate le bus. . .

-Alors pourquoi tes frères ne sont pas avec toi et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrés tous les 5 pour me prévenir? Je vous aurais raccompagné sans problème.

-C'est parce que, les garçons se sont arrangés pour que je sois la seule qui manque l'autobus, ils m'ont enterré sous des tonnes de neige et j'ai pris un temps fou à m'en sortir.

Kai la regarda d'un air peu convaincu avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, non pas pour la réconforter, mais pour vérifier s'ils étaient mouillés, si oui elle disait la vérité, sinon, elle mentait. Le verdict tomba, irréfutable.

-Tu sais que je déteste les mensonges jeune fille, réprimanda le jeune père de famille en la posant sur le siège du passagerà côté de lui. Le regard qu'il lui adressa était suffisamment réprobateur pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais l'envie de poser un tel geste. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à savoir ce que sa fille lui cachait, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'inoffensif.

Un détail beaucoup moins inoffensif attira son attention alors qu'il prenait le chemin de l'école d Annabelle. Une voiture sombre, se détachant dans le paysage immaculé roulait derrière eux, les suivant partout ou ils allaient. Pour vérifier son hypothèse, Kai prit un dédale de rues et de passages différents, histoire de tester celui qui les suivait.

La voiture noire parcourut les mêmes rues et choisit les mêmes intersections qu'eux à tous les coups. Pour prendre quelqu'un en filature, leur poursuivant était certainement un pro, mais pour passer inaperçu et rester subtil, il était loin du numéro un. Annabelle remarqua que le chemin choisit par son père n'était pas celui qui menait à son école et inquiété, tourna son visage angélique vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur étaient plein de questions.

-Pourquoi tu ne me déposes pas à l'école?

-Ce n est plus le moment, il y a quelqu'un à nos trousses et je préférais le semer avant de te déposer, j'ai ma petite idée sur celui dont il s'agit, et je dois dire que pour une fois, j'espère vraiment que je me suis trompé, répondit-il, sans pour autant parvenir à rassurer la petite à l'aide de ses paroles.

Mais Kai ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à lui expliquer, de toute manière, lui parler du meurtrier qui courait les rues de la ville ne l'aiderait pas à la réconforter et ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus. Il devait absolument réussir à le semer.

Après une dizaine de détours, la voiture noire ne fut plus en vue et Kai se calma un peu. Annabelle, de son côté, aperçut une femme qui se faisait attaquée dans une ruelle sombre. Malgré son jeune âge, elle se doutait parfaitement de ce qui attendait la pauvre infortunée. Elle savait aussi que son père était payé pour empêcher des situations semblables d'arriver.

-Papa, regarde, fit elle en pointant du doigt l'emplacement où la jeune femme était attaquée. Le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lança ensuite était très clair sur ce qu'elle voulait qu' il fasse. Tu peux aller l'aidé avant qu' il soit trop tard.

-Mais. . . , Commença-t-il avant que la petite fille ne lui fasse ses yeux les plus craquant (toute mimi toute mimi toute mignonne avec des yeux de biches pleins de larmes affreuses et les joues qui tremblent comme un bébé tout tout mimi mi mignon) Bon ça va, mais toi tu restes ici, tu ne sors pas de la voiture et tu n'ouvres à personne surtout, c'est bien compris ?

Elle hocha de la tête en souriant avec des yeux maintenant remplis d'étoile tellement elle était contente d'avoir obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Il faut dire que Kai avait toujours de la difficulté à refuser quoi que ce soit à ses enfant, surtout quand il lui faisait les yeux doux pour qu'il aille sauver des gens. En résumé, elle pouvait obtenir presque tout ce qu'elle voulait de son père, sauf ce que Kayla parvenait à obtenir de lui certain soir. . .

Ainsi quelques minutes plus tard, Kai revenait de la ruelle après avoir rouer de coup un agresseur et secouru une jeune femme totalement sans défense. Dans son métier, quand on n'acceptait pas de faire ce qu'il disait et qu'on avait l'air menaçant, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de l'impertinent. Mais en revenant vers sa voiture, Kai constata avec angoisse qu'Annabelle n'était plus la et que la portière de voiture du côté passager avait été défoncée. À voir les traces dans la neige, l'enfant avait été de suivre son attaquant.

Le pire de ses cauchemars était en train d'arriver et lui s'était laisse prendre comme un débutant. S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à sa petite filleà son petit ange, il n'y survivrait pas. Et Kayla ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alors qu'il en était rendu là dans ses pensées un cri de détresse déchirant résonna dans l'air glace de ce jour de juin.(On est Russie, il fait toujours froid.) La voix qui avait poussé ce hurlement, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait Annabelle.

Mu par un dernier espoir, celui qui vous reste juste avant le désespoir et que vous croyez tout de même illusoire et impossible, dans notre cas que son petit rayon de soleil soit encore en vie, Kai se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce cri. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune Russe se retrouvait dans la ruelle où il avait découvert le corps mutilé de la dernière victime de l'assassin qu'il poursuivait depuis des semaines, devant le spectacle de sa fille entre les bras du tueur tant craint.

-Arrêté, pas un pas de plus ou tu peux dire adieu à la gamine, lança l'homme qui restait cache dans l'ombre de la ruelle de manière à ce que Kai ne voit que sa fille se débattant sous la prise de son agresseur.

Le pauvre homme aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta aussitôt en se retenant pour ne pas courir vers l'enfant qui l'appelait au secours depuis quelques minutes déjà. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine à toute vitesse, déversant son sang blessé dans son corps, accélérant sa respiration, symbolisant sa réaction à la réalisation de ses pires craintes. Il était impuissant dans un tel cas. Un seul faux mouvement que le psychopathe interprétait mal et la tête de la petite roulerait sur le sol avant d'être rejoint par ses autres membres.

-Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal, relâches la petite et je te laisserais tranquille, commença Kai en essayant de se calmer lui-même et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu ne sauras pas qui je suis et que tu ne m'auras pas mis derrière les barreaux et que je n'aurais pas été soumis à la peine de mort. Je te connais et tu me connais, nous savons à quoi nous attendre l'un de l'autre. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je compte faire.

-Tu vas relâcher Annabelle, continua Kai en cherchant à influencer les décisions de l'assassin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite, elle arrêta de se débattre comme si la vie l'avait quittée brusquement. Kai sentit son coeur s'arrêta de battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui envoie un sourire discret. Alors l'adulte n'eut plus aucune craintes à avancer de quelques autres pas.

-Je t'ai dit de pas t'approcher, lança le tueur d un ton surpris par l'acte de l'agent qui avait été mis sur son cas. C'est ta fille que je tiens, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, elle va mourir et tu devras cacher son cadavre avant l'enterrement parce qu'elle sera en morceau.

-Elle ne sera pas la seule en morceau, déclara Kai d'une voix tremblante. Il faisait confiance à sa fille, mais il n'aimait pas devoir jouer avec le feu à ce point, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup trop précieux qui était en jeu.

À ce moment, il aperçut la lame étincelante de l'arme de l'assassin qui menaçait de trancher le cou de sa petite Annabelle. Il s'arrêta net d'avancer fige par la terreur qu'il avait de perdre beaucoup trop tôt un seul de ses enfants. Mais avant que le tueur mystérieux ne fasse un geste en direction de sa fille, la gamine avait flanqué à son agresseur un bon coup de pied là où il le méritait. Le psychopathe qui dans son esprit tordu avait toujours conservé l'image qui disait que toutes les toutes petites filles toutes mignonnes ne pouvaient être que des enfants toutes fragiles et toutes naïves qui ne réagiraient pas à une attaque quelconque fut prie par surprise. Ainsi, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que celle-la, aussi mimi mignonne (je le dis comme il le pense) qu'elle était l'attaque aussi traîtreusement et avec autant de force dans sa minuscule petite jambe.

Kai réagit dès qu' Annabelle fut sortie des bras de son agresseur, qui sous la douleur avait malencontreusement relâche la petite, comme l'avait suggéré Kai. Le Russe se jeta sur l'assassin en deux secondes, fou de colère et de rage. Le fou lui reçut cette autre attaque, tout aussi traître et malhonnête que la dernière, avec un cri de douleur. Il en laissa tomber son arme. En fait, on pouvait dire que jamais cet imbécile n'aurait dû se mesurer à plus fort que lui, tel que Kai, et continuer de jouer à l'homme caméléon.

Bientôt l'homme fut ligoté solidement et le jeune père de famille éprouvé par ce qui s'était produit pu s'occuper de ses priorités. Il se tourna vers Annabelle qui sauta dans ses bras ouverts, encore tremblante de frayeur, songeant à ce qui avait failli lui arriver. L'adulte la serra contre lui avec force, oubliant de contrôler les tremblements qu'il contenait depuis qu'il avait vu que sa fille n'était plus dans la voiture.

Ça va aller, c'est fini, tout est fini, tu es sauve mon trésor. C'est terminé, fit il en caressant sa petite tête tremblotante pour la réconforter. Quoique lui-même aurait eu besoin de réconfort.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On dirait que tu pleures, murmura l'enfant en sentant des larmes ne lui appartenant pas glisser sur sa joue.

Kai le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante, entre ses bras, en sécurité avant de répondre.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Annabelle tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien j'ai eu peur pendant les dernières semaines avec ce cinglé qui courait en liberté, j'en ai fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et voilà que mes pires craintes passent à deux doigts de se réaliser.

-Mais papa, tu as dit toi-même que tout allait bien aller, que tout est terminé, pourquoi tu pleures maintenant?

Kai la déposa sur le sol et s'accroupit devant elle pour que leur visage soit à la même hauteur. Il caressa sa frimousse, laissant glisser sa main sur la petite joue bien ronde, toute chaude sous ses doigts. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Est-ce que tu sais que je t aime ? Toi et tes frères, vous êtes ce qui comptes le plus pour moi. J'ai failli te perdre tu te rends compte? J'en ai tellement cauchemardé que j'en ai eu la peur de ma vie, expliqua t il pendant que d'une de ses minuscules menottes, la petite essuyait les larmes de son père. La scène si elle avait eu des spectateurs plus sensible qu'un assassin fou aurait été qualifiée de touchante.

Quant à la déclaration de Kai, elle était surprenante, rares étaient les occasions ou le jeune père avouait ses sentiments avec autant de franchises à l'un de ses enfants. La petite était étonnée, jamais elle n'avait vu un homme pleurer, encore moins son père et de souvenir d'enfant, rien n'est plus attendrissant qu'un homme qui pleure sincèrement, sauf peutêtre deux. Annabelle pensait que jamais son père ne pleurait et de le découvrir si humain et si attaché à elle la fit énormément réfléchir. à partir de ce jour, un lien invisible mais indestructible uni Kai à sa fille.

Après l'avoir serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, il lui demanda si elle se sentait capable d aller à l'école malgré ce qui lui était arrivé. L'enfant décida que oui, pour que son papa chéri ne s'inquiète pas sur les conséquences qu'aurait sur elle l'agression ratée de ce tueur cinglé.

Heureusement toutes conséquences furent bénéfiques pour la petite, qui à partir de cet événement considéra la vie comme un bien précieux à défendre et obéit toujours aux recommandations de ses parents qui avaient un rapport avec sa sécurité.

De son cote, Kai choisit, après avoir fait enfermer l'assassin du nom de Brooklyn (Ce n'est pas celui que vous pensez, celui là, je sais pas où il est et je dois dire que je m'en contrefiche, bien sincèrement.) de rentrer chez lui pour savoir qu'elle était le problème de Kayla.

Quand il fut rentrer, Bryan était parti pour voir son aimée et la seule personne qui restait dans l'imposant manoir était une jeune femme à la chevelure noire qui était rongée par l'indécision.

Kai entra sans faire de bruit, histoire de surprendre Kayla. Elle feuilletait une revue, assise à la table de la salle à manger, un bol de morceau de chocolat à moitie plein à cote d elle. Il arriva derrière elle silencieusement et posa deux mains sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir qui cherchait à la prendre par surprise ainsi. Il allait lui demander de deviner qui lui masquait le regard quand il vit l'image se trouvant devant elle et se figea. Le magazine qu'elle feuilletait devait être soit une revue pornographique soit. . .

Kai n'avait jamais vu des vêtements pour femme aussi oser et que son épouse se change les idées en regardant des trucs du genre le faisait se poser de sérieuses question.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Kai écoutes, laisse-moi m'expliquer, ce n est pas ce que tu crois, commença Kayla en le reconnaissant.

Le jeune Russe préféra s'éloigner de quelque pas d elle, histoire de reprendre ses esprits, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait avec un truc du genre entre les mains? Il détestait ses revues dégradantes qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que d'exacerber les sens et de promouvoir les agressions qu'on perpétuait sur des femmes en encourageant les hommes à toujours ne s'intéresser qu'à une chose.

-C'est que, je me demandais si tu aimerais me voir habiller comme ça, fit Kayla en essayant de prendre un ton conciliant pour ne pas le mettre trop en colère.

Ça non, jamais, même toi tu n'oserais pas porter ses. . . de telles horreurs et si jamais je te voyais là-dedans, je crois bien que je t'encouragerais au divorce très fortement, déclara-t-il en réagissant instinctivement, sans songer aux conséquences de ses paroles.

-Mais, Kai. . .

-Non, mais tu vas pas t'habiller comme une XXX( je vous épargne le terme, qui commence par un p juste pour vous donner une idée si vous en aviez pas) Tu es au-dessus de ça, tu vas pas te mettre à vendre ton image.

-Même si ça fait partie de mon métier?

Kai fut pris de cours par sa question. Kayla se leva et s'approcha de lui avec des yeux suppliants, comme si le quelque chose qui clochait avait un important rapport avec ce dont ils parlaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire comme ça? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

Elle continua de s'approcher mais en baissant la tête, comme si elle avait honte d'elle-même. Son attitude commençait à sévèrement inquiéter Kai, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise pour l'épargner de quelque chose. Ce dont il n était pas au courant pour Kayla était grave.

-Kai je suis désoler, continua t elle pour gagner du temps et trouver les mots appropriés à ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

Elle avançait d'une manière très étrange. En se déhanchant exagérément comme pour faire passe le message par la gestuel plutôt qu'avec des paroles, car elle n'en trouvait aucune d'adéquate pour expliquer la chose en douceur.

-Kayla, je ne suis pas certains de comprendre, tu, tu commences à me faire peur, j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas et que c est très grave. Peutêtre que je m invente des scénarios, mais je vais finir par penser que. . .

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand elle posa une main sur ses lèvres pour qu'il arrête de parler.

-Kai je t'ai menti, j'ai reçu un nouveau contrat, il y a quelques semaines. Un contrat comme je n en avais jamais reçu auparavant, expliqua-t-elle en le forçant à s appuyer contre le mur, pour qu' une fois qu' il sache et qu' il se fâche, il ne puisse pas se blesser contre un des meubles.

Mais Kai interpréta très mal sa démarche. Il y avait quelques semaines, elle lui avait demande le divorce, après être rentre de la salle où elle se pratiquait pour ses films. Elle avait l'air paniquée quand elle avait lancé, que suite à ses résultats d'examens médicaux, elle préférait ne pas vivre avec lui plus longtemps pour ne pas avoir à souffrir pendant le développement de sa maladie. En plus, il n'aimait pas quand elle l'acculait au mur et cherchait à le manipuler pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle veule.

-Dernièrement, on m'a proposé de me lancer dans le tournage de film pornographique en tant que personnage principal et. . .

-QUOI, explosa t il en entourant les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras, comme si une troisième personne dans la pièce chercherait à la lui volé.

-Oui, tu as bien compris, leur seul argument était que j'avais le physique de l'emploi, si tu savais combien je me suis sentie insultée en entendant ça et puis, j'avais tellement honte. Je me disais qu'en apprenant ça tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

-Comment tu as pu t'imaginer un truc pareilça fait quand même 21 ans qu'on se connaît et si un jour, je n'avais plus voulu de toiça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais abandonné. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave si tu te fais proposer des trucs comme ça, tu refuses et voila tout.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, j'ai refusé oui c'est vrai, mais après j'ai reçu des tas d'autre propositions du même genre. Il pense que c'est tout ce que je vaux et à force de me faire dire ça par ceux qui veulent m'employer, je commence à le penser moi aussi et je vais finir par croire que c'est vrai.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire, tu n'as qu'à te lancer dans le théâtre, jamais ils ne pourront te demander de faire des choses pareilles dans une pièce de théâtre, qu'elle soit pour adulte ou pas. Je peux très bien être le seul de nous deux qui travaille, on s'en tira avec autant de revenu, enfin presque autant, lui murmura-t-il en la berçant contre lui pour la calmer.

Mais il sembla que ses derniers mots ai fait tout le contraire et Kayla le repoussa violement et lui jeta un regard courrouce.

-Est-ce tu insinues que mon travail ne sert à rien et que je n'y suis pour rien si nous vivons comme nous le faisons maintenant, que nous sommes toujours dans l'abondance et que personne ne manque jamais de rien? Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tout ce que je rapporte à la maison ce sont des clopinettes? Que je suis juste ta femme et la mère de tes enfants.

-Mais voyons Kayla, non je n'ai rien voulu insinuer, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourrait très bien s'en sortir avec seulement ma paye, même s'il fallait pour se faire qu'on vive un peu plus simplement, répondit-il pour l'apaiser, tout en disant la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

Ça va, je me calme, mais saches que je ne veux pas dépendre de toi financièrement, je veux travailler moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire à la maison puisque les enfants sont toujours à l'école pendant la journée, déclara t elle sur un ton sans réplique avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Kai resta appuyé contre le mur un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent, mais quand ça leur arrivait, il y avait des flammèches. Puis il se laissa glisser sur le sol, découragé, désespéré. Il n'avait pas réagi comme il faudrait à la nouvelle, ce qu'il lui avait dit était loin de l'avoir réconforté. Et lui-même ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien avec ce qui leur arrivait. Pourquoi voulait-elle ne pas dépendre financièrement de lui? Pour pouvoir divorcer sans qu'il ait à lui payer de pension?

Le jeune père de famille se dirigea résolument vers la chambre où c'était enfermé Kayla. Appuyé contre la porte, il perçut des pleurs provenant de la pièce attenante. Il avait vraiment gaffé.

Peutêtre que la lettre de Ray qu'il reçut le lendemain tombait à point, peutêtre qu'ils avaient seulement besoin de changement, de sortir et de s'évader. En tout cas, lui et Kayla étaient rendus à faire chambre à part et il ne le supporterait pas très longtemps. Alors s'ils allaient voir Ray et sa famille, ils seraient bien obligés de faire comme si tout allait bien et ça lui donnerait peutêtre le temps de tout arranger.

Kai prit son courage à deux mains, s'arma du téléphone et composa le numéro.

-Allo Ray? C'est Kai. J'ai reçu ta lettre, j'arrive dans deux jours d'accord? Les enfants et Kayla viendront un peu aprèsça marche? Ok on se voit dans deux jour alors.

Le message était passé, toute l'équipe réglerait le conflit qui l'avait divisé et lui en profiterait pour faire le point avec Kayla.

Ça fait 16 pages et des crampes dans les mains. AAAAAHHHHH! Non, vraiment j'ai passé au moins deux semaines là-dessus, vous réalisez un peu, bon j'admet, 4 jour et demi, plus deux heures, 45 minutes et précisément 6 secondes et trois qu'art, pas mal la fille d avoir calcule tout ça non? Maso pour sur en tout cas. Je vous dis adios jusqu' au prochain chap et vous remerciés d,avance pour review ma fic, j'en ai pas énorme et ça me plairais d'en avoir une de plus seulement (l'argument pour qu'on écrive un p'tit commentaire de rien du tout)

Oh fait, je fais passer un message à travers cet envoie, mon adresse email à du être changer et je ne suis pas trop sur de comprendre comment faire pour l'indiquer sur le site, c est juste comme ça que je vous le demandes, parce que c est un peu embêtant d utiliser une adresse qui ne marche plus.


	3. Mensonges et secrets

Alors à la demande quasi général. Mon ordinateur devait être tanné d'être coincé avec cette histoire, je vous mets le troisième chapitre de ma fic ! Si Kai a la cancer? Ça reste à prouvé, mais son médecin, ce cher Boris Balkov devra attendre. Les examens ne sont pas encore passé. (Je dois l'écrire ce bout là, mais pas de crainte, ça se rapproche) Mon problème c'est de resté à jour dans toutes mes histoires, vous pouvez comprendre, j'en suis sûre.

Bon alors, maintenant, il va falloir m'excuser, car je ne parlerais pas de Kai ici, mais de Ray, et seulement Ray et totalement Ray! C'est un personnage fascinant que j'aime beaucoup! Chaque chapitre commencera dans le lit de mes personnages préférés! (On ne parlera jamais de Kenny, quelle chance!)

Reviewez en grand nombre si vous voulez la suite et pour être au courant des résultats pour la maladie de Kai.

Chapitre 3 Mensonges et secrets

Ray se pencha un peu plus au-dessus d'elle, en couvrant sa peau de baiser de plus en plus fiévreux et brûlant. Le gémissement d'envie qu'elle laissa échapper l'invita à pousser un peu plus loin le manège. Mais alors qu'il allait embrasser les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme, celle-ci se détourna de lui, offrant à son désir une vague de mèches roses en remerciement.

Mariah? S'inquiéta-t'il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se refusait ainsi à lui, mais elle le faisait de plus en plus régulièrement et en fait, il y avait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour. Le jeune adulte n'était pas certains de comprendre ou était le problème. Il faisait comme d'habitude pourtant, il était doux, attentionné et tous ce que Mariah avait toujours voulu qu'il soit, alors pourquoi cette gêne soudaine?

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla contre le sien, comme elle était secouée de sanglot. Ray sentit sa raison l'abandonné. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression de la rendre malheureuse? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-t-elle plus? Il y avait presque un an complet qu'elle ne le laissait plus l'embrasser déjà, et il ne trouvait toujours pas quel était le problème.

Cette brusquerie, cette contradiction qu'elle affichait, tantôt brûlante de désir, prête à s'offrir tout à lui, tantôt morte de frayeur à l'idée qu'il ne pose ses lèvres contre les siennes et que leur relation aille plus loin que des caresses. Ils avaient eu 2 enfants ensemble pourtant, l'intimité qui les liait était très grande et malgré tout. . .

Je suis désoler Ray, je ne peux pas. . . geignit elle en frémissant de peur au contact de la peau de son mari contre la sienne.

Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Fit-il en se redressant pour éviter à la jeune femme ce contact qui semblait l'horrifier.

Ce n'est pas toi.

Ray essaya de la faire se retourner pour voir son visage, ses yeux bruns miel, mais le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa alors que ses mains la touchèrent le dissuada de réessayer. Au fond de lui, quelque chose se détruit un peu plus. Toutes les petites attentions aux qu'elles il avait toujours eu droit avaient disparu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, jamais il n'avait obtenu d'elle qu'elle dise quel était le problème.

Il y en avait un, mais elle restait muette et personne parmi les gens qu'il connaissait ne semblait prêt à l'aider. Surtout pas Lee qui avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter leur mariage. Mais de toute manière, le jeune adulte n'aurait jamais osé parler de tels problèmes à son frère. La rivalité entre eux quant à Mariah existait encore et elle était trop grande pour que leur amitié n'en soit pas touché. Ray poussa un soupir à fendre le coeur, impuissant à trouver ce qui clochait. C'était insupportable, l'angoisse dans laquelle il se retrouvait était insoutenable.

Mariah, je t'en pris, fit-il de sa voix la plus tendre. Explique-moi, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive que je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui fait que . . . Que je sois aussi gênant pour toi tout à coup, on dirait que tu as honte de moi.

Mais c'est tout le contraire Ray!

Elle se dégagea violement et s'extirpa du lit pour s'habiller ne pouvant supporter leur proximité davantage. Elle avait trop honte d'elle-même, et lui, il ne comprenait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne. Sinon, sa honte deviendrait fondée par le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirerait.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire! Tu dois m'expliquer, je vais crever d'inquiétude sinon. Je me ronge les sangs en attendant. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, et c'est autant dans ton agissement avec moi que dans celui que tu as avec les enfants que je le vois. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et tu dois me le dire avant que je devienne fou.

Ray, j'aurai besoin d'être un peu seule pendant quelque temps je crois, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Mais enfin, s'énerva t'il en s'asseyant entre les couvertures, tu n'es plus une adolescente! Tu sais ce que tu veux et où tu t'en vas, tu n,as pas à douter de toi comme ça pour avoir besoin de t'isoler du monde et de remettre les choses au clair dans ta tête!

Tu sais que les adultes ne sont pas infaillibles, tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de me torturer en me rejetant tous les blâmes!

Parce que JE te rejette tous les blâmes! Enfin, fit-il en s'adoucissant, tu ne peux dire que ça, je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse expliqué la façon dont tu agis, je . . . je . . .je. . .

Les yeux de Ray tremblaient dans la noirceur et sa voix brisée avait de la difficulté à franchir sa gorge serré. Il tremblait lui aussi et Mariah ne put faire autrement que de se sentir encore plus coupable. Il avait l'air misérable et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment trop cruelle avec lui.

Je voudrais croire que ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu agis ainsi, réussit-il à poursuivre, bien que son coeur batte moins rapidement qu'au départ. Je voudrais croire que . . . en fait non, je voudrais que tu me dises que c'est ma faute! Que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on en arrive là, pour que tu en sois à avoir peur de moi, je voudrais, je voudrais. . .

Ray, arrête, ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état, supplia la jeune femme, en le voyant les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop dur de penser qu'elle était la cause de sa douleur et pourtant si elle savait depuis combien de temps elle le faisait souffrir ainsi en silence, avec sa froide indifférence.

Depuis des mois que son enfer durait. Que le pauvre Ray ne savait plus où se mettre, qu'il avait l'impression d'être de trop, l'impression de déranger la jeune femme. De lui faire peur, de lui avoir fait du mal, de ne pas être bon avec elle. De ne pas la rendre heureuse. . . Il avait presque le mal de vivre, car sa vie était devenue insupportable. L'atmosphère de la maison était toujours tendue au maximum. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Les enfants étaient toujours réfugiés chez Lee, leur oncle, pour éviter l'impression de froideur que dégageait leur maison. Ils ne rentraient que le soir et ne parlaient plus ni à leur père, ni à leur mère. Ray avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal à l'un d'entre eux, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Je voudrais savoir quoi faire pour que ça change, si je dois changer, moi ou ce que je fais, je voudrais. . . Le visage du jeune adulte était déformé par sa peine et Mariah, qui avait passé une robe vint se mettre à genoux à coté de lui, ne pouvant pas le laisser continuer sa litanie sans lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention et de tendresse. Ses tremblements faisaient ressortir sa détresse d'une manière trop déchirante pour le laisser dans cet état.

Je te l'ai dit, allons mon chéri, ressaisis toi. Tout va bien allez maintenant, je vais faire pour le mieux. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. Tout va redevenir comme avant.

Ray écarquilla des yeux surpris, comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme après tout ce qui était arrivé? Après avoir été aussi froide avec lui? Elle le faisait exprès de le laisser de l'inconnu, dans le mystère. De lui taire le problème. Il se dégagea des caresses de la jeune femme, n'en supportant pas davantage. Non, s'en était assez, il n'était pas un jouet. Il ne méritait de souffrir comme ça.

Tu es trop sensible.

Arrête Mariah, tu n'es pas sincère et tu ne me tromperas pas avec tes histoires. Tu ne veux rien dire, c'est bon, mais au moins ne me donne pas de faux espoirs et dit moi que tu ne veux plus rien savoir de ton petit Ray plutôt que de le réconforter après lui faire de la peine! Je ne suis pas inhumain et j'ai des sentiments moi aussi. Si je te blesse, ça me fait presque autant de peine que si quelqu'un te blessait sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Sois franche si tu ne m'aimes plus et dit le moi en face!

Mais je t'aime encore, s'emporta la jeune femme tandis que Ray s'habillait en quatrième vitesse, n'en pouvant plus.

Je ne veux plus de mensonge Mariah, je veux bien faire la paix avec toi, mais si tu me prends pour un imbécile, ça ne marchera pas. Ne me mène pas en bateau avec tes faux semblants et de belles promesses.

Ray, arrête, tu te fais du mal.

Le jeune adulte secoua la tête avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent. Ce n'était peut-être pas son genre de réagir comme ça, mais il était temps qu'il se fasse entendre. Mariah le traitait comme un moins que rien. Comme s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un gamin ayant commis une faute. Elle ne s'occupait pas de lui comme elle le laissait croire. Raymond en venait à croire que ce qu'elle lui cachait était bien pire que ce qu'il aurait pu penser au départ. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Si elle voulait faire semblant, il ferait semblant tout les deux.

À mi-chemin de la sortie, le père de famille se figea, pour songer que l'invitation faite à ses ex-coéquipiers ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Non seulement il devait régler la querelle qui les avait tous forcé à partir chacun de son coté, mais en plus le simple détachement que Mariah lui avait manifesté jusque là avait pris la forme d'une phobie monstrueuse. Une peur terrible qu'avait son épouse de se retrouver entre ses bras.

Le téléphone sonna.

Oui allo?

Allo Ray? C'est Kai. J'ai reçu ta lettre, j'arrive dans deux jours d'accord? Les enfants et Kayla viendront un peu après, ça marche?

Bien sûr Kai, ça me fera plaisir de te voir.

-Ok on se voit dans deux jour alors.

À dans deux jours!

Ray raccrocha avant d'entendre le timbre de tonalité qui signifiait que son correspondant avait refermé le combiné. Pas besoin d'entendre ça, ça lui ferait trop penser à une sorte de refus supplémentaire. Celui de trop qui fait déborder le vase. Le refus de parler. Le refus d'exprimer la problématique. L'adulte vérifia son emploi du temps. Il avait une cascade à faire dans trois quart d'heure. Se jeter en bas d'un pont en moto.

Voilà quelques choses qu'il aurait adoré faire dans la vraie vie, sans cable invisible. Quoiqu'il pourrait s'arranger pour que. . .

Mariah, je sors travailler, arrange toi pour que les jeunes soient rentrés avant le souper, je cuisinerais en revenant. Ce que tu veux.

D'accord, mais fait attention à toi.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais plutôt pour celui que je remplace sur le plateau. Son rôle n'est pas génial aujourd'hui, murmura Ray en sortant de la maison.

Dit oncle Lee? Pourquoi tu n'es pas papa encore, tu serais trop génial, fit Nika tandis que l'adulte la soutenait sur une épaule, son frère Nuru sur l'autre.

Jamais eu l'occasion ma chouette. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ça vaut mieux pour ton oncle qu'il s'abstienne, si je me retrouve avec des enfants turbulents comme toi et ton frère!

Hey, s'exclama Nuru, je suis pas si pire que ça, c'est elle qui gâche toujours tout avec ses manies de coiffeuses! C,est pas ma faute à moi si tu as les cheveux multicolore.

Comme l'annonçait le Ray miniature qu'était Nuru, Lee avait une tête de feu d'artifice. Ses cheveux avaient toutes les couleurs de teintures que la petite avait pu trouver et sa chevelure devait être le kaléidoscope de couleur le plus sophistiqué de la création. Mais l'oncle ne s'en formalisait pas pour autant, loin d'être agacé par cette exagération colorée.

Au contraire, il aurait pu se prêter au jeu de la petite fille pour les dix prochaines années. Sa descendante avait un petit quelque chose d'irrésistible, un charme fou qu'elle tenait de Ray pour sûr et qui forçait l'attention générale à toujours resté sur elle. Le pauvre Nuru devait déployer de nombreux efforts pour que son oncle l'écoute, quoique Lee n'avait même pas besoin de se forcer pour prêter attention à ce petit garçon, qui selon Mariah, était le sien.

Ceci sans que quiconque le sache. Lee lui-même n'était pas sûr d'être le père du premier né de la jeune chatte aux cheveux roses. Mais bien des choses étaient contre lui. Ray aussi avait eu quelques doutes à recevoir l'annonce de sa paternité quelques semaines tout juste après son mariage avec Mariah. Mais il ignorait l'intimité qui autrefois avait lié le capitaine des White tigers et sa bien-aimée. Il ne pouvait que spéculer. La spéculation n'apportait rien de concret et il était donc presque impossible de croire que Ray n'était pas le père de Nuru.

Et pourtant. . .

Lee posa les enfants par terre pour réfléchir. Ses derniers temps, Mariah avait montré des signes de faiblesse, comme si elle voulait avouer à Ray la supercherie. Comme si le poids de ce secret devenait trop lourd à porter. Pourtant, c'était de sa faute si c'était arrivé, c'était elle qui avait tout manigancé et elle était la raison pour laquelle deux frères ne partageaient plus la même amitié qu'avant. Certes, les deux adultes étaient très cordiales l'un envers l'autre, mais jamais autant qu'ils l'avaient été dans leur jeune âge. Il y avait là quelque chose de choquant.

Comment avait-elle osé les divisé? Les séparé l'un de l'autre. Ray et Lee, les deux meilleurs amis du monde, les frères inséparable. Comment cette sorcière de Mariah avait-elle pu réaliser un tel crime ? Commettre quelque chose de si cruel pour lui et son frère?

« Comment ais-je pu tomber assez bas pour me laisser manipuler à ce point? » se réprimanda l'ex-capitaine des White tigers.

Oncle Lee, quelque chose ne va pas, demanda innocement Nuru.

Non, tout va bien, mentit l'adulte en posant une main apaisante sur la tête du petit garçon. Sous ses doigts, les cheveux doux comme de la soie lui semblèrent être ceux de Ray. Les pupilles de chat, couleur de miel, brillèrent de satisfaction d'une lueur de détermination qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au regard farouche que Lee pouvait avoir parfois.

« Mon fils? Ou mon neveu? »

Alors tu vas pouvoir nous montrer une autre fois Galeon, s'exclama joyeusement Nika, en sautillant sur place.

Son oncle haussa un sourcil, en prenant un air désapprobateur. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la joie des deux enfants. Comme si un détail qu'ils cherchaient à refouler les travaillait intérieurement.

Un instant, s'intéressa Lee. Vous, ça va bien à la maison?

Ce fut comme une alerte. Aussitôt la main de la petite fille se crispa sur le pantalon de son oncle, comme pour l'aider à se retenir de tout avouer. « Mais d'avouer quoi? »se demanda Lee. Nuru baissa la tête et la releva en une fraction de seconde pour offrir au célibataire un air naïf et innocent signifiant qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Mais le simple fait qu'il lui ait fallu baisser le regard pour se faire un visage de circonstance, prouvait qu'une chose au moins n'allait pas.

Tout va comme sur des roulettes, expliqua Nika, d'un ton qu'elle réussit à garder calme.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle hérite du talent de comédienne de sa mère? Ça lui facilite la vie quand elle veut me cacher des trucs ou me mentirent. » se fâcha Lee.

Votre père, il va bien.

Pas trop, avoua Nika, avant de recevoir un coup de pied de son frère, qui l'envoya rouler dans l'arène de Beyblade que leur oncle gardait chez lui.

Nuru! Tu n'as pas honte de frapper ta sœur comme ça, je peux prendre des nouvelles de votre père sans que vous vous battiez tous les deux, il me semble!

Désoler mon oncle, je voulais pas, c'est parti tout seul.

« Pire que Kevin. Quand je pense que cet idiot de Tyson risque de se pointer au village alors que Ray ne file pas bien et que Mariah s'apprête à lui déballer toute l'histoire! »

Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, les petits, sourit Lee avant de les prendre dans ses bras tous les deux, pour les entraîner vers la sortie.

Je vous ramène à la maison, ça vaut mieux.

Les deux petits ne résistèrent pas, mais craignirent leur retour à la maison. Mariah n'était pas de bonne humeur ces derniers temps.

Bon ben se sera tout pour Ray, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, avec mon foutu cours de français qui arrive. Je promets de parler de Kai bientôt. À plus!


	4. Lovers torned, troubles arrived

Sans commentaires, je suis sur le point de mourir! Alors lisé et si vous avez un truc pour les crampes aux doigts, faite moi signe!

Chapitre 4.

Lover torned, troubles arrived.

Tandis qu'il dormait, Tyson faisait un très mauvais rêve. Si mauvais qu'il en tremblait de la tête au pied. S'il l'avait osé, il aurait crié dans son sommeil, mais le bras d'Hilary autour de sa taille l'en dissuadait malgré tout. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser sa tendre moitié apprendre ce qui lui donnait de tel cauchemar. Même s'il aurait eu besoin d'éclater en sanglot pour tout oublier.

Le téléphone sans fil qu'il cachait sous son oreiller se mit soudainement à vibrer le tirant de son sommeil malfaiteur. Tyson remercia le ciel de le couper de cet enfer qu'était son rêve. Il avait déjà assez souffert de vivre ces quelques dernières années avec Daichi, Hilary, Kenny et Hiro, s'il fallait qu'il se souvienne du pourquoi il avait haï ses années, il n'avait pas fini de se morfondre. . .

Mais la voix qui le tira de son repos agité lui fit bien vite récupéré et sa frayeur et ses remerciements et toutes les belles choses qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son grand-père, puisque ce n'était pas de ce bon vieux papi dont il s'agissait.

Écoutez bien monsieur, cette fois nous ne nous en sortirons pas. La compagnie est fichue.

Qu'est-ce qui est fichu, la compagnie ou votre confiance en moi? répliqua Tyson en tentant de conserver un ton qui masquait sa peur. Cette voix, c'était bien celle de l'auteur de ses mauvais rêves, du tireur de ficelle qui avait ruiné la plus grande équipe de Beyblade de tout les temps et qui l'avait manipulé, lui et Max et tous les autres pour les diviser, avant de causer la perte du grand Arthur Dickenson pour ensuite prendre sa place. De devoir lui parlé le rendait toujours dingue.

J'ai très confiance en vous et en moi ainsi qu'en tous nos employés, mais nous manquons de ressources.

Les yeux bruns de Tyson devinrent brusquement durs. À cet instant, il n'était plus lui-même, le Tyson toujours heureux et farceur. . . Maintenant c'était le rapace d'homme d'affaire qu'il était devenu pour réussir dans la vie. Maintenant complètement réveillé, il se leva, pour ne pas éveillé Hilary et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Monsieur Granger? Le pauvre interlocuteur (Tyson) frémit en s'entendant appeler ainsi, il détestait les fausses manières dont ce type usait pour lui faire croire qu'il le respectait un temps soit peu.

Vous parlez de nos employés maintenant? J'ignorais qu'il vous arrivait de songer au commun des mortels Mr. Brooks. Mais il me semble que vous avez aussi parler de la confiance qu'on peut avoir en vous?

Exactement monsieur, répondit l'autre dans son téléphone portable, d'un ton on ne peut plus prétentieux.

Ne me faites pas rire, vous êtes un véritable requin! Si je peux me permettre quelque chose de raisonnable, c'est vous renvoyez au plus vite!

Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse, de cette peur qui grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

Pardon?

Oui, vous avez bien compris, vous êtes en train de faire couler ma société, vous nous écrasez tous comme. .. VOUS êTES UN INCOMPÉTANT!

TYSON! Pense au bébé deux minutes, se fâcha Hilary en se redressant dans leur lit.

Monsieur, je vous demande bien pardon.

Un incompétent, Brooks, c'est simple!

Tyson ne pouvait plus supporter Hiro, (je sais que son nom de famille n'est pas Brooks, mais vous allez voir). Il n'acceptait plus de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, de respirer le même air que ce sournois, de se voir devenir aussi mauvais et traître que lui. ..

Tu ne peux pas me virer! Pas après tout ce que nous avons partagé par le passé, s'emporta Hiro à son tour. J'étais ton entraîneur!

Mon agresseur oui!

Parce que tu insinuerais que je n'ai pas fait ça par amour pour toi? C'est toi qui m'a craché dessus en épousant ta putain de fille!

Tyson blêmit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, au pied d'Hilary, l'appareil coller à son oreille. Il ne voulait pas en venir à parler de ça.

Je t'interdis de dire ça, voulut-il se défendre, mais son ton avait perdu toute assurance.

Hilary s'assit à coté de lui, troublée par la voix tremblante avec laquelle il répondait tout à coup. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler avec ce ton là.

Tyson?

Se tournant vers la jeune femme de ses rêves, le jeune père se sentit faiblir un peu plus. Non ce n'était pas sa société de Pizza qui était en perdition, c'était lui.

S'il te plait, ne t'en mêle pas tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas endurer de l'entendre si tu. . .

ÉCOUTE TYSON, JE T'INTERDIS DE RENIER NOTRE PASSÉ COMMUN, ce sont mes plus beaux souvenirs, hurla Hiro dans le portable.

Tyson éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, effrayé par cette lointaine voix qui autrefois, avec ce même ton, lui avait dicté tout ses faits et gestes, avec l'appui des bras menaçant de son possesseur.

Ce ne sont pas de beaux souvenirs espèce de monstre, c'était un viol!

Cette fois, la belle brune ne put rester insensible. Tyson tremblait comme une feuille en cherchant des arguments qui lui donnerait la force de raccrocher. Les bras de sa femme l'entourèrent de réconfort, lui donnant le devoir d'arrêter cette discussion.

PAS UN MAIS DES VIOLS! Répliqua l'autre. Comme si ça lui faisait du bien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

TA GUEULE!

Tyson le bébé, s'il te plait! Demanda Hilary.

Alors le jeune adulte se décida et lâcha le téléphone.

Tyson, attends, non ne raccroche pas!

Mais au lieu d'obéir, Tyson éteint l'appareil il ne pouvait plus retenir sa douleur. Il ne pouvait plus écouter cette voix. . .

Tyson, explique moi murmura Hilary à son oreille d'un ton très doux.

Les tremblements de terreur du jeune homme doublèrent d'intensité. Non, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler et il ne pouvait pas en parler, il voulait oublier, rien que oublier!

C'est quoi cette histoire de viol? Tyson parle moi, fit-elle encore sur un ton réprobateur.

Non, je ne peux pas. . . gémit-il en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui le poussait, il le savait, vers la confession de l'horreur, de ces mauvais rêves. Vers la révélation de tout ce qui était arrivé par le passé et qu'il avait si souvent rechassé au loin. Mais il tremblait tellement que le pauvre ne contrôlait même plus ses gestes. Il s'appuya contre Hilary, en ravalant ses sanglots avec difficulté.

Tyson tu es sur le point de te mettre à pleurer, ça ne va vraiment pas!

Juste à coté Niko dormait comme un ange, il n'entendait rien de ce qui arrivait, et s'il c'était réveillé il n'aurait rien pu comprendre. Il aurait sourit à son père, comme si toute sa vie était merveilleuse. . .Et c'était bien le cas, pour le petit garçon, chaque jour était un bonheur, une joyeuse aventure à explorer. Comme l'épaisse chevelure brune de sa mère, la manière qu'avait son ourson de rebondir en touchant le plancher et le devoir immédiat que Tyson se faisait de remettre la peluche dans le lit de son fils même s'il savait que le tout petit lancerait à nouveau le petit jouet pour le voir rebondir à nouveau contre le sol et que son père le lui rende une seconde fois et ainsi de suite. . . « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a prit même mon insouciance? » pensa Tyson, en enviant un peu son fils et tout en priant de tout coeur pour que jamais les menaces d'Hiro à l'encontre de ses enfants ne soient réalisé.

Tyson?

Entre les bras aimant d'Hilary, il était en sécurité dans ses bras, pourquoi il tremblait encore comme une feuille morte perdue dans le souffle démoniaque d'un vent froid cruel et insensible? À cause du souvenir de ses gémissements? Des frissons qui autrefois l'avaient parcourus malgré son dégoût? De ses supplications muettes, de ses cris qu'il avait poussé pour que son agresseur le laisse, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau goûter la liberté? Où à cause de cette peur qui demeurait en lui depuis cette première nuit où Hiro était venu le voir et lui annoncer ce que seraient les trois prochaines années?

Étais-ce le souvenir de son impuissance, de sa faiblesse, de la manière dont il s'était d'abord laissé manipulé pour ensuite être pris au piège? Sa propre terreur quand il avait essayé de se faire disparaître, quand il avait appris qu'il n'était pas le seul sur la liste, que s'il ne se prêtait pas au jeu, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny et même Max, Ray et Kai y passerait! Et quand il s'était mis à faire tout ce qu'Hiro disait, juste pour avoir un sursis. Comment les autres avaient été blessé par les mots qu'il avait été forcé à dire! Combien il avait mérité d'être laissé seul en arrière! Combien . . .

Tyson! Cette fois arrête s'il te plait, si tout va bien dit le et arrête de trembler, tu me fais peur.

Moi je te fais peur ?

Non, pas toi, mais la façon que tu as de trembler me fais peur, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état!

Les tremblements augmentèrent encore et cette fois les larmes brisèrent la barrière que quelques années de calme avait forgé. Le mal avait été trop loin en lui, trop profondément, il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire, ses cauchemars l'avaient ramené, sa conversation avec cette enfant de chienne d'Hiro n'avait rien arrangé et maintenant il n'y avait que le mal! Que la peine. . .

T'as toujours pas compris? Quand il a débarqué dans l'équipe, Hiro, c'était déjà un obsédé, et il était obsédé par moi! Alors il . . .

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, alors c'est ça? en serrant Tyson contre elle avec encore plus de force comme si elle aurait pu l'isoler de sa peine comme ça.

Il avait essayé de résister, il aurait voulu pouvoir tenir contre lui, se défendre, mais. . . Mais Hiro était trop fort.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

Tu aurais eu trop honte de moi, en cachant son visage dans son cou, pour ne pas voir son air désapprobateur.

Mais non, j'aurais compris, je t'aurais aidé grand bêta, j'aurais fait de quoi pour toi. Et puis de toute manière, j'ai bien cru comprendre ce qui était arrivé pour que tu ais toujours aussi peur de Hiro et l'ais toujours autant détesté, même si tu le lui cachais du mieux que tu pouvais, fis t'elle en lui frottant vigoureusement le dos pour le calmer.

Se qui ne l'empêcha pas de frémir en réalisant que ce serait bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà compris! Un soir elle l'avait trouvé. Après qu'Hiro soit passé. Il tremblait comme cette nuit-ci, était en larme, nu sous la mince couverture dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé. Alors, ils avaient quoi? 17 ans? Il avait un peu de sang sur le visage, sur le torse, les bras, quelques coulées dans le dos, marque du passage de son pire cauchemar.

Hilary n'avait d'abord rien remarqué d'autre que son tremblement et les petits gémissements plaintifs de chien battu qu'il produisait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Parce que son enfer s'était encore reproduit, qu'il ne pouvait carrément pas y échapper…

Il se rappelait combien elle avait été douce avec lui cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas crié en voyant ses plaies, ne s'était pas moqué de ses pleurs, n'avait même pas demandé qui lui avait fait ça. Elle avait seulement laissé voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'au contraire d'avoir honte de lui et de sa faiblesse -parce que pour se faire abuser encore à 17 ans, il fallait bien être faible quelque part- mais qu,elle le plaignait. Sans le juger.

Il aurait voulu se cacher, honteux, effrayé. Déjà il savait qu'il l'aimait et de se retrouver ainsi devant elle, ça lui faisait de la peine. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus compter pour elle, qu'elle n'arriverait plus à le regarder en face, qu'elle se mettrait à le détester. En fait il avait imaginé toutes les pires choses mais c'était le meilleur qui était arrivé.

Hilary avait d'abord du le dorloter pour gagner sa confiance, elle l'avait forcé à s'asseoir, tout contre elle pour le bercer dans ses bras, en l'enveloppant dans sa couverture pour lui épargner toute gêne. Après, quand il avait arrêté de pleurer, elle l'avait convaincu de la laisser nettoyer ses plaies et pour se faire, petit à petit elle l'avait découvert, tout tendre, tout doux. Alors qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle prenait la peine de le couvrir de toutes ses petites attentions, elle lui avoua qu'avec le temps elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. Il n'en était pas revenu. Surtout du fait qu'elle assume encore ses sentiments même si elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu.

Alors, pour le calmer, elle voulut lui montrer encore autre chose. . .Puis ils étaient épuisés, lui sur le point de s'endormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres le trouver comme ça le lendemain. Alors Hilary se retrouva bientôt nue contre lui, sous les couvertures, pour lui fournir la timidité la plus grande de sa vie et un alibi en béton contre les avances d'Hiro. Rouge comme un pivoine, c'est presque avec bonheur qu'il avait fini par réalisé qu'elle était aussi gêné que lui. Même si lui avait de bonne raison, il avait l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu'un gamin.

Il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il l'aimait lui aussi et c'était serré l'un contre l'autre qu'ils avaient fini par s'endormir, tel un véritable couple d'amoureux.

Le lendemain, c'était Hiro qui les avait trouvé et celui-ci resta plus ou moins perplexe de voir son « amant »(ça y est, on est fixé sur le problème) entre les bras de la jeune femme. Daichi avait surgit derrière lui à ce moment-là et ainsi, non seulement Hiro n'avait t'il pas pu intervenir, mais en plus tout les Bladebreakers avaient-ils appris (vu que Daichi adore parler de tout et de rien) que Tyson et Hilary formaient un couple. À partir de ce moment, le contrôle que Hiro avait exercé sur le jeune garçon aux yeux bruns tendres avait tout simplement disparu.

Bien sûr, Hiro c'était par la suite vengé de cette sorte de trahison en tuant Daichi et Mr. Dickenson, pour ensuite prendre la place du créateur de la BBA, le tout d'une manière si mesquine, traîtresse et frauduleuse, que personne, même pas Voltaire Hiwatari n'avait compris le leur et que le monde entier, sauf Tyson, pensait que Arthur J. Dickenson était mort dans un vulgaire accident de voiture et que Daichi, l'enfant sauvage et le fabuleux partenaire de match de Tyson Granger était décédé, tué par mère nature elle-même, dévoré par un Grizzly enragé alors qu'il avait décidé de dormir à la belle étoile.

Après la terrible dispute qui l'avait opposé à Kai, même s'il savait que son ex-co-équipier était devenu agent détective pur élucider tout crime non résolu, Tyson n'avait osé demander pardon à son ex-capitaine, ne pouvant se permettre de ramper devant lui pour obtenir la vérité, celle qui disait qu'Hiro était un assassin. Ainsi, pendant les 6 années qui avaient suivi l'ascension du terrible Mr. Brook (Hiro avait changé de nom pour pouvoir passer partout incognito) Tyson avait gardé le silence sur tout.

Les viols, les assassinats, les crimes qu'on l'avait lui aussi obligé à commettre. . . Si Hilary ou qui que ce soit devait savoir quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'ils ne savaient déjà, non, il secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité entre les bras réconfortants d'Hilary, non il ne pouvait pas le leur dire.

Tyson, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais t'arranger pour ne plus rencontrer Hiro si tu veux le laisser malgré tout ce qu'il peut t'avoir fait, si tu l'as renvoyé, ça veut dire qu'il travaillait pour toi, mais comme tu l'as renvoyé, je n'ai plus rien à dire, c'est juste qu'il me semble que tu ne devrais pas tenter le diable.

Hilary, s'il te plait, je suis plus un gamin, commença t'il en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots une fois de plus.

Non, mais tu agis tout comme, alors je peux bien te traiter comme un gamin. Allons Tyson, en le sentant se remettre à trembler, tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour te calmer?

La caresse sur son dos faite par une main experte qui savait parfaitement quel fibre de son être atteindre pour l'amener sur une voie plus calme le fit frissoner.

Hi. . . Hilary?

Sois à moi et oublie le reste, pour cette nuit, murmura t'elle en le forçant à s'étendre contre elle et lui embrassant la joue, tout en douceur.

C'est drôle, finit-il par dire, une fois que ses larmes se furent enfuies, mais j,ai toujours l'impression d'être manipulé peu importe avec qui je suis.

Au moins, quand je te manipule, moi, je le fais gentiment, allez mon Tyson, tu vas te décider? En augmentant ses caresses.

Oh toi, il y a des fois ou je te déteste!

Mais au moins, les problèmes étaient sortis de son esprit et il ne pensait plus à Hiro et ses années de tourmentes que le jeune entraîneur lui avait imposé.

(Je sais, je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas parlé de Kai, mais il faut que vous le sachiez, de ces temps-ci, je m'excrime sur Tyson dans toutes mes fics!) Alors ce sera tout, reviewé pour avoir la suite


End file.
